Drunken Love
by Liams Kitten
Summary: SLASH "Mush, Mushee, did ya hear wat I said? I said I love yous." The night after the strike ended, the Newsies celebrate by getting drunk. A Kid-BlinkMush fic. Review and I'll be very happy


A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote for the lovely AngelofMusic2. She writes Harry Potter fanfics, so if you like HP then read her stories. They're good.  
  
This is a Blink/Mush fanfic, so if you don't like that pairing, don't read it.  
  
It's very fluffy and comedic. Have fun reading it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drunken Love  
  
I was drunk.  
  
We were all drunk, actually. After we won the strike, Jack had the idea we should celebrate. So we all went to Tibby's for beers.  
  
Actually, I don't think David let Les, Boots, or Snipes come. Something about being too young (??). David didn't even want to come. The only reason David DID come was because Jack asked him.  
  
For some reason or another, Tibby said all the drinks were on the house. Probably because we won the strike. So right away Race yelled out, "I'm buyin', who's drinkin'?"  
  
Did I say everyone was drunk? That's not really true. Someone wasn't drunk.  
  
Mush wasn't drunk.  
  
In fact he was sitting across from me, glaring at me as I drank my fifth (sixth?) beer.  
  
"S'matter, Mush?"  
  
"You're spillin' ya beer all ova yaself, Blink."  
  
"I am?" I tried to wipe it off with the beer bottle. I'm a friggin genious when I get drunk.  
  
"Stop that, Blink, you're makin' it worse." He tried to help by wiping it with his shirtsleeve, but wasn't doing much.  
  
I kind of enjoyed him rubbing my shirt, though.  
  
Race passed by, a bottle in each hand. He looked at Mush rubbing me and said, "aw, look how shweet yoush two ish."  
  
Then he passed out.  
  
I think Mush reddened, not quite sure. He stopped rubbing me, at any rate.  
  
Jack stumbled over to us and fell onto a stool. "So how's da two a yous havin' fun are yous?" Mush forced a smile, but I said, "Aw, Mushee ain't havin' notin' ta drink."  
  
Damn, we make a hell of a lot of sense when we get drunk.  
  
"Why not, Mush?"  
  
"Cause I don't feel like getting' drunk and embarrassin' myself." He seemed pretty pissed. Too bad Jack didn't notice.  
  
"Yous don' embarrass yaself if yous been drinkin'."  
  
Unfortunately, David chose that moment to yell, "Hey, Jack! I don' feel too good." And he vomited.  
  
"Ah, Dave, not on Race!" Jack got up and ran over to help him.  
  
Mush raised his eyebrows as if to say "See?" I just shrugged and took a swig of my beer.  
  
Too bad it was empty.  
  
Damn, were we ever proving his point.  
  
"Hey, hey Mushee. Mushee, buddy? Ya wanna do me a big fava? Huh, Mushee-boy?"  
  
"If it involves more beer, no."  
  
Shit.  
  
Oh well, I thought. "I'm gonna get some den, kay?"  
  
I stood up. Too quickly. And fell on top of Mush.  
  
He shoved me back onto my chair. "Never mind, I'll get it foa yous." I think he sounded disgusted. Not sure.  
  
In his absence, I took time to look around the room. Jack had Davey sitting in a chair. I snorted. Poor Dave had probably never gotten drunk before.  
  
Race was still conked out, only he was covered in Davey-vomit. Crutchy was straddling a chair, waving his crutch in wide circles, while Skitts and Bumlets laughed and clapped.  
  
Mush was walking towards me with a big bottle in his hand. I dropped my bottle (shattered) and said, "Hey Mushee buddy! Ova hea!"  
  
He made his way over to me and handed me the bottle. "Good old Mushee-boy." I took a big gulp.  
  
I think I started humming to myself around then.  
  
High times, hard times, sometimes the living is sweet. And sometimes there's nothing to eat.  
  
"BUT I ALWAYS LANDS ON MY FEET!"  
  
I stood up, spilling half my beer when I threw my hand holding the bottle into the air.  
  
Did I mention what an asshole I am when I get drunk?  
  
The bottle's contents spilled all on top of Mush.  
  
"SOOOOO WHEN dere's DRY times, I wait foa high times and den..." Crutchy, Skittery, and Bumlets had continued my song.  
  
"I PUT ON my BEST!"  
  
"and I STICK OUT my CHEST!" Jack shouted.  
  
We all finished, "And I'm OFF to da races again!!!!"  
  
Racetrack sat up. "Where'sh da rashes?" he slurred, before passing out cold again.  
  
We all roared with drunken laugher.  
  
Not Mush. Mush sat there, dripping with my beer, looking very upset. He pulled me into my seat.  
  
"Aw, Mushee, lighten up," I said, slapping him on the back.  
  
A tingling sensation ran up my arm from the palm that had touched him.  
  
I stared at him, smiling stupidly.  
  
He's really hot, I thought. Man, he's cute.  
  
I really like him. He's really nice and I think I love him.  
  
Yeah, that's right.  
  
"I love Mush."  
  
I said that out loud? Oh, shit.  
  
He pretended not to hear, but he was turning red. I didn't say it that loud, anyway.  
  
So, being the drunken genious I was, I said, "Mush, Mushee, did ya hear wat I said? I said I love yous."  
  
He definitely heard that time. His eyes widened in horror. "Blink, shh, somebody'll hea!"  
  
You think I listened? Nope. I don't think I really heard.  
  
Instead, I stood on top of my stool, threw my arms into the air, and shouted as loudly as I could, "Hey guys! Lishten! I am in love wid Mushee Meyers!!"  
  
Silence consumed Tibby's. They all stared at me. Then they looked at Mush.  
  
Mush was sitting there stunned. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were buldging.  
  
Of course, I didn't notice.  
  
No, of course not.  
  
Instead, I made things worse. I had a huge, goofy grin on my face. "Mushee's my lovey-dovey baby. He should coochie-coo wid me." Not really to any tune. Just shouting the words.  
  
It was too much for the poor kid. Horrified, he ran out of the room.  
  
I never saw him so humiliated.  
  
In my drunken state, I must have realized I did something wrong. "Hey, Mush, wait up!" I ran after him.  
  
Or tried to.  
  
The only problem? I forgot I was on my stool. So as I 'ran', I flew off the stool and fell flat on my face.  
  
I passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, hey Kid-Blink! Get up, boy! It's morning!"  
  
Oww. My head.  
  
I seemed to have forgotten about how bad hangovers could be.  
  
I sat up to show Kloppman I was awake so he'd stop SCREAMING at me.  
  
OWWW. My HEAD.  
  
I wasn't in my bed. My bed's on top.  
  
This bed was a bottom bunk.  
  
I lay flat again, and rolled.  
  
Don't really know WHY I rolled. It made sense at the time.  
  
But, I rolled right onto the floor.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Hey, Blink, yous okay?"  
  
Two feet came into my line of vision.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
A strong arm gripped me and rolled me over onto my back. Mush was staring down at me.  
  
"Mush?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah. Come on, Blink, I'll help yous up." He reached down and pulled me up onto my feet.  
  
Damn, that kid's strong.  
  
I sort of lost my balance and ended up in his arms.  
  
We stayed like that for a moment or two.  
  
At least until Racetrack spotted us. He stopped, and said, "Aww, ain't dat sweet?" Then he ran to the bathroom to hurl.  
  
The memory of what I had done last night returned. I felt myself blush as I straightened off of Mush.  
  
"Look, Mush, about last night-" I stopped. I had caught sight of Mush's chest.  
  
He wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
I had been leaning against his bare chest.  
  
I felt giddy. I thought, Mush held me in his arms against his beautiful chest. How lucky am I.  
  
"...lose a couple of pounds, buddy."  
  
What? "What?"  
  
"Yous is heavy."  
  
What was he talking about? "Mush, wat da hell're yous talkin' about?"  
  
"Last night, after yous fainted, me an' Cowboy had ta carry yous hea."  
  
Did I say something about that? I tried to remember, but thinking made my head pound. I felt my stomach churn.  
  
"Outta my way!" I called, knocking Snipeshooter over on my way to the sink.  
  
"Not so loud," Skittery moaned as I threw up.  
  
Jack sauntered into the washrooms, fresh as a daisy. Stupid Cowboy never got hangovers. David stumbled after him, clutching his head like everyone else.  
  
Wait a second...Dave, in the lodging house?  
  
Mush appeared at my side. He followed my gaze, and said, "Jack didn't want Dave's parents ta see he was drunk, so he made him stay hea."  
  
"Come on, guys, get ready. Or do yous wanna spend da foist day afta wes won losin' even moa money? I know none a yous can afford it." Jack was trying to get us motivated.  
  
"Shut da fuck up, Cowboy." See how well it was working?  
  
"He's right, you know," Mush muttered to me.  
  
I nodded miserably, and he smiled at me. My heart fluttered. He turned to wash his face.  
  
I gathered my courage together. "Hey, Mush, I gotta talk ta ya about last night."  
  
"I already told yous, don' worry 'bout it."  
  
"Dat ain't wat I mean.  
  
To my surprise, Mush sighed and said, "I know. I just thought yous mighta forgotten."  
  
We were quiet for a minute, unaware of the people around us. Then I said, "I didn't mean ta embarrass yous like dat."  
  
"It's okay, Blink. I know it was just da alcohol talkin'."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
Mush stopped drying his face and turned around to face me. "What?"  
  
"I neva wanted yous ta find out, but since I told ya last night, ya may as well know, it's da truth."  
  
He looked into my eye, then turned his head to stare at his feet.  
  
"Mush? I'm sorry." I put a cupped hand under his chin so I could look at him and make sure he was okay. I lifted his head up to make him look at me, preparing myself for the worst--  
  
He was smiling.  
  
Not a small, sad smile. So big, I could see practically all of his teeth. His eyes were shining with happiness.  
  
"I'm glad it's da truth," he said softly.  
  
"So-?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
My face split into a grin identical to, if not bigger than his. He leaned in close, his mouth barely an inch from mine, and whispered, "I love yous too, Blink."  
  
His mouth met mine.  
  
I've kissed a lot of girls in the past. None of them come anywhere NEAR Mush.  
  
He took his mouth off mine and smiled down at me. I grinned back.  
  
The washroom around us erupted in cheers. Both Mush and I looked around us astounded. We'd forgotten there were people still with us.  
  
"I thought they'd all left," said Mush.  
  
"Guess not," Jack said, clapping me on the shoulder.  
  
"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOUS!!" Race was gleefully screaming.  
  
Half the people in there clutched their heads in pain.  
  
"Of course ya 'knew it'," Skittery said irritably. "Yous was dere last night."  
  
"Wat happened last night?"  
  
"No he wasn't," Mush said. "He was out cold, remember?"  
  
"Wat'd I miss?"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, Race," I said, putting an arm around Mush.  
  
"I wanna know!"  
  
Skittery hit Race over the head. "Shut up, would ya?  
  
I laughed and looked at Mush. He was smiling contentedly, gazing back at me. I kissed him quickly, then said, "Come on, guys! Let's carry da bannah!"  
  
"Or we'll be carryin' da bannah tonight," Mush added. (*)  
  
There were murmers of agreement all around. Everyone started heading downstairs and outside, but I pulled Mush to the side and kissed him. My tongue found its way into his mouth.  
  
We pulled apart, and were about to kiss again when a voice behind me said, "Da same goes fa yous two, ya know."  
  
I whirled around. "Jaaack!!" I whined. Mush gripped my shoulder.  
  
"Let's do wat the nice man says, Blink," he said in my ear. He dragged me out of the lodging house.  
  
We sold papes together that day. Needless to say, we didn't sell very much.  
  
And that night, when Mush climbed into bed after me, nobody said anything.  
  
His body's warmth against mine just felt so...RIGHT. A thought occurred to me as we lay there, curled up against each other. Before we were completely asleep, I whispered into Mush's ear, "see?"  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled.  
  
"Some good CAN come out of drinking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There, hope you liked it. It was a LOT of fun to write. I love drunken Newsies.  
  
(*) Carrying the banner, for the few people who might not know, means sleeping outdoors, aside from it being used in the movie to mean sell the papers.  
  
See you later,  
  
~Liams Kitten~ 


End file.
